Certain types of vibratory material handling equipment, such as parts feeders, for example, utilize an electromagnet as the exciting force. The coil of the electromagnet is energized only during a portion of the time. When the frequency of this energization is reduced, longer strokes are possible and high feed rates are generally achieved. A lower frequency also reduces the stress on the mechanical system of the equipment and reduces the noise level resulting from its operation. A lower frequency also provides more efficient feeding of most materials. The optimum frequency will depend on a variety of factors, but one factor is the physical characteristics of the material being fed. In the past, a conventional type of variable frequency supply has required a large power supply or transistor bank.
The present invention provides a controller for an electromagnetic exciter which obviates the need for a large power supply or transistor bank and which provides a plurality of discrete operating frequencies.